New World Phantom
by Phantom'sDeath
Summary: In this fan fiction, Erik Dessler is found frozen in ice from the 1800's and brought forward to the 2000's, where he searches for another purpose to live, but because of his violent tendencies, the Avengers have to make him a part of their group. But unbeknownst to them he continues to try and kill the decedents of his enemies and searches for Christine's.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon._

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. I thought this was a great idea and had to write it down. I would like to thank all of you who are going to at least read my first chapter, I hope you all like it.**

Prologue: A Man Found in Ice

"Tony, when are you coming back?" Pieper asked wearily, "How long do you have to scan the ice sea?"

"Well, I have to scan until I have scanned the entirety of the mass, I have to see if there are any abnormalities before I buy it." Tony replied with a mater of fact tone about him.

"Fine just hurry up." Pieper grumbled before she hung up.

Continuing to fly around as Iron Man, Tony scanned the North Eastern area around Russia until his scanners went off. "Sir, it appears that your scanners have detected a small mass ten feet underneath the ice, would you like me to increase the scan and determine what the mas is?"

"Ya, Jarvis increase the scanners and focus on the area with a ten foot diameter."

"Sir, it appears that the mass is actually a man frozen in the ice. Would you like to go down and retrieve him?"

Struck by the unbelief that someone would be able to travel up this far with no supplies or transportation. As he reached the icy ground, Tony cleared away the snow to look down into the clear ice. What he saw astounded him, he couldn't see clearly, but it looked as if he was wearing a tuxedo and cape. How odd he thought, why would someone travel all this was in dress wear. But he had to get him out. "Jarvis, is there any sign of life?"

"Sir, him still being alive is highly unlikely."

"Yes but Steve is still alive now isn't he, he survived over 70 years in ice."

"Sir there is a slight sigh o life, but you need to retrieve him now."

After hearing this, the hero within Tony sprung up, and he cut through the ice with his hand beam, gripping the sides of the chunk of ice, Tony hoisted the block up to the surface of the sea and looked upon the figure within. Assessing the space around him, Tony cut off the excess ice and lifted up the frozen man and flew back home.

"Tony, what is this?" Pieper inquired in a shocked voice upon witnessing her lover carry in a frozen man.

"Well, my scanners found a small mass in the ice, and he's still alive," Tony remarked, "And you thought they were stupid."

"Well what are you going to do with him?"

Well my first thought was to pop him in the microwave, but then it dawned on me that, he just wouldn't fit. So, I'm going to take him down to the lab and see if I can melt him with my blowtorch." With a smirk smile he was off, dragging a frozen man behind him. Arriving at the lab, Tony removed his suit and set to work. As he set the man down on a table, he called Steve in hopes to get some insight as to unfreezing the mystery man.

"Tony, what do you want now?" was the greeting that Tony received from Steve.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you can give me any information about when you were unfrozen from your capcycle state."

Laughing slightly, Steve replied, "No, I don't remember anything from that, why are you asking?"

Glancing back and his mystery friend, Tony said, "No reason, just wondering, and hung up the phone.

Turning back to his guest, Tony set to work. Gathering up his blowtorch and goggles, he ignited the torch and set to work. Nearly three hours later he was finished, he had melted away most of the ice that surrounded the man's body and was now scanning his body to see if he were still alive. To Tony's surprise, the man was recovering much quicker than expected, his vitals' were recovering from the extreme cold, and he seemed normal. Now that Tony had a moment, he could get a closer look at his mystery man. Walking over to the table, he looked at his clothing, it was odd for a man to travel up north so far and only wear a tuxedo and clock. But looking upon his face, the man wore a black mask. However, Tony could not dare try and remove it, the man was still quite frozen and any movement could quite literally crack him. So he let it be for now. Sitting down in his chair, Tony drifted off to sleep.

Waking up five hours later groggy, he thought he was mistaken when he looked at the lab table to see it empty. Shaking his head and looking at it again, the man was gone. Worry struck Tony as he circled around his lab looking for the man, but what he didn't think of was to look up. Making his way to the door, he started to unlock it, and as he was just going to open the door, the masked man jumped down upon Tony and whirled a Punjab lasso around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Not realizing that Tony was reaching for a pipe, the man continued to strangle him. Knowing that he had seconds before he blacked out, Tony grasped the pipe and slammed it into the masked mans head, causing him to fall off of him and lose his gripping on his lasso. Sputtering as he got up, Tony went to his controls and muttered into them, "Jarvis, I need you to start up auto pilot o my suit," as he glanced over at the masked man who was already on his feet approaching Tony, "Now Jarvis!"

Approaching, Tony attempted to punch and attack the masked man, but he evaded every attack, whirling around to retrieve the lasso which still dangled from around Tony's neck, he tugged on the cat intestine to tighten it around his neck. As the masked man stared deeply into Tony's eyes, Tony could see the malevolence in the golden orbs as they were chocking him to death, and the smile that appeared on the mans face underneath his mask.

When all hope seemed lost, when Tony was on the verge of death, the Iron Man suit started up as Jarvis attempted to maintain autopilot as it was a new feature. Jumping over the masked man and Tony the empty suit punched the masked man, causing him the release the lasso and stumble downwards, and with another couple attacks, the man was knocked unconscious.

Releasing himself from the lasso, Tony gulped down the air and rubbed his neck. Turning towards the masked man, he said, "Jarvis, take him and tie him up, chain him up, do whatever you have to too keep him down." Doing so with the unconscious lump of a man, the Iron Man shell tied down the masked man, just in time before he stirred.

Realizing he was tied down to tightly, the man didn't even try to struggle. Looking up at his captor who showed the cuts and bruises from their fight only moments ago, the masked man chuckled to himself. Attempting to retrieve any information from him, Tony began to question him with a hoarse voice. "Who are you?" Receiving no reply, he continued, "Where do you come from, why were you so far north, why did you try to kill me!"

Realizing that his captor spoke English, the masked man thought that he would tell him at least his name. "My name," he spoke and a melodic voice, but with a slight French accent, "Is Erik. Erik Dessler." Giving a small smirk, Erik finally looker around at his surroundings. Becoming more and more distraught, he looked back at his captor with eyes full of distress before he stammered, "Where am I? What strange place is this?"

Realizing that he had the upper hand finally, Tony decided to play his game, "You are in Stark Tower, I brought you here and thawed you out."

Hearing this strange remark, Erik replied, "What do you mean thawed me out," then as if he was remembering something he asked, "What year is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon._

**Author's Note: Hello again, I hope that you all enjoyed my prologue and are ready for the first chapter. During this chapter, Erik learns about technology, and he befriends Captain America!**

Chapter One: A Man Out of Time

Looking down in disbelief, Erik could no longer remain in reality, his mind drifted as Tony's words circled in his mind. With his eyes hazed and unblinking, Tony grew worried, but as he reached out to shack Erik's shoulder, he snapped back to reality so he would remain untouched. Looking up at Tony, Erik's eyes were filled with sorrow, moving Tony to ask him, "How long have you been in that ice block?"

"If what you say is true," Erik's voice faltered, as he continued to muster up the courage to speak, "If it is truly 2013, then I have been frozen in time for more than two centuries." After uttering these words, his expression could not be seen because his mask blocked his face, but it was clear that he shed a single tear, but that seemed to remove all of his sorrows because he then straightened as much as he could (because he was still tied to a chair) and spoke with his confidence restored. "I would very much appreciate it if you would untie me."

"Ya that's not gonna happen." Tony said plainly, "You see, I have no guarantee that you wont try and kill me again."

"Does my word not suffice?" Erik retorted.

Contemplating this, Tony decided to take the risk, but not before he suited up in his Iron Man suit to do so. "Let me warn you, if you try anything, you will not like what I do." Laughing slightly at his remark, seeing that he hadn't given him an "or else" he knew that his captor hadn't thought of anything. Setting that aside, Erik decided to play nice. As Tony untied him, Erik rubbed his wrists, and stood, showing Tony his true menacing height of 6 feet 4 inches. "Well, I would like you to meet someone." Gesturing for him to follow, Erik obeyed.

Leading Erik to an elevator, Tony pressed the button to go down, and when the doors opened, Erik asked confused, "I thought I was to meet someone, why do you bring me to a small room?"

"Ah, it's an elevator, you step in and it brings you to a different floor." Tony remarked with laughter in his voice.

Reluctantly stepping into the strange contraption, Erik's eyes darted from corner to corner; unsure of what was going to happen next, when suddenly, it felt like he was slowly falling. Latching onto the wall, his eyes grew wide with panic, only to hear Tony laughing at him. Glairing at him, Erik spat, "What's so funny?"

Attempting to hide his laughter, Tony simply replied, "Oh nothing." Realizing that he was safe, Erik released his grasp of the wall and crossed his arms in a pouting sort of manner. The rest of the elevator ride commenced in silence.

After reaching the second floor, Erik was more than happy to be off the floating death trap, as he understood it, and waited for Tony who was taking his time. "All right, this way." Tony said, gesturing for Erik to follow him. Doing so, they came into a room with a man about 6 feet tall with blond hair standing with his back to them looking out the window.

Turning around from hearing Tony's footsteps, he was slightly surprised that he didn't hear the masked man's footsteps. His blue eyes looked Erik up and down and he said, "Why did you call me in Tony?"

"Well I was hoping that you could help me with...him" Tony said pointing to Erik who just stood there like a statue, with his golden eyes glancing from Tony the stranger.

"Well who is he?" The blue-eyed man asked.

"Oh right, Steve this is Erik, Erik this is Steve." Tony introduced them.

Walking forward in hopes to shake hands with the masked man, Steve held out his hand, but was not returned by any gesture from Erik, only his menacing eyes looking into his soul. Backing away, Steve looked at tony. "What do you need my help with?" he asked.

"I thought you could help him adjust to our time." Tony simply stated. But seeing Steve's strange expression he continued to clarify, "I found him frozen in ice in North Eastern Russia."

Eyes widening, Steve looked at Erik then back to Tony, "For how long?" he asked.

"He said for..." Erik cut off Tony.

"For over two centuries." Erik said in his melodic voice with a hint of a French accent. Then, surprising everyone, Steve walked over and hugged Erik, which he did not like at all. "What are you doing you..."

"It will all be okay. I will help you." Steve whispered to Erik. Then letting go to look into Erik's eyes to see them glairing back at him with annoyance.

"Alright then," Tony started with laughter in his voice, "I think I'll leave you two love birds alone." Leaving the room, Erik was left with Steve.

"Ok, lets go look around the city." Steve said with a smile while pushing Erik slightly to get him to go.

Waking out of the room, Erik saw that Steve was headed for the stairs, and was slightly relieved. Following, Erik was already taken back by the strange substance used for the walls. "What is this?" He asked Steve while running his gloved hand over the smooth surface.

"That's cement," Steve answered, "It's used in most buildings for support." Nodding, they continued down the stairs. Reaching the first floor, Steve led Erik to the front door, and opened it to reveal a world full of noise and strange yellow things on what looked like wheels going at very fast speeds on what seemed to be a road. And that wasn't all, there were moving pictures, buildings the size of which Erik had never dreamed, and so many people wearing such little clothing, Erik felt embarrassed for them, and he never feels emotion for anyone. It was so much to take in, he ran back inside to where it was quieter and much safer.

Following back in to where Erik was, Steve tried to hold Erik's shoulder's and move him to a chair, but as soon as his hand brushed Erik, his muscles tensed and he pushed Steve off. "What kind of a world is this!?" Erik exclaimed, "What are all of these things, where did peoples cloths go!" he continued, then he grasped his head by the sides and yelled while falling to his knees and bending over as if in pain.

Unsure of what to do, Steve ran to Jarvis and attempted to call Tony, but was unsuccessful with the technology. He then started yelling for Tony, hoping that he would hear them. And he did.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked when he came down to see Erik screaming while doppled over.

"I just took him outside for two seconds, he couldn't handle it." Steve exclaimed.

"He was frozen in time for two centuries, not seven decades, he has never seen technology before." Tony cried while rushing over to Erik to sedate him. "You had already known what cars were and movies, and women didn't wear nearly as much clothing as the women from his time!" Tony spoke loudly, now that the sedation had taken affect on Erik and his screaming stopped. "Did you really think he would be able to handle it?"

"No, but I didn't think it would do this to him, he seemed like he would be able to handle it better."

"Well pick him up, we'll have to bring him to a room and make it like an inn from the 1800's." Tony ordered. Doing as he was told, Steve picked Erik up and brought him to the specified room. He and Tony then set to work on decorating it.

**Author's Note: Well, that was something, I wasn't really sure what was going to happed in this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know what you think, and thank you all so muck for reading my story. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon_

**Author's Note: Hello again, I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves with my story and hope for some reviews. During this chapter Erik comes to terms with the world he is in vs. the world he once knew. He also experiences some flashbacks.**

Chapter Two: A New World

Roses. That's what Erik smelled when he woke from his extended sleep. A lovely fragrance that he breathed in, when he noticed his surroundings. It was just like an inn room from the late 1800's. A wooden table with a small vase of roses, an oil lamp giving off a small amount of light, an armchair, and the bed he was lying on. _Could it have been a dream. Could I really be here in my time?_ Erik thought. _No! It was too real. _Then it hit him, _How cleaver they are, model a room to look like it was from my time, trying to calm me down. _Hearing the door unlock, Erik lied back down and pretended to sleep. As Tony entered he glanced over to see if Erik was sleeping, and satisfied with what he saw, he continued in with Steve following behind.

"I he still sleeping?" Steve asked.

"Ya, but he's just been through a lot." Tony replied, giving Steve a glair.

Seeing this, Steve looked down, until he asked, "Why do you think he wears that mask?"

Dropping what he was doing, Tony looked over at it, "Ya know, I haven't really thought about it. Hearing this, Erik became nervous, if they tried taking off his mask, he didn't know what he would do. "Why don't we take a look, he is asleep."

Hearing them approaching, Erik did not know what to do, no, he did, but he didn't want to. Sensing Tony and Steve right beside him, he waited for his hand to be in the right position, and when it was, Erik grabbed Tony's arm and in a flash rolled off the bed and pulled Tony into a head lock, slightly restricting his air way.

"Erik, what are you doing?!" Steve cried.

With rage in his golden eyes Erik simply said, "No one touches my mask."

"Let him go." Steve said sternly, only causing Erik to tighten his grasp on Tony's neck. "We will never touch it again, just let him go."

Knowing that he needs them right now, Erik slowly let go of Tony's neck, causing him to cough and sputter, and then glanced at Erik. It was a look he had seen all to often before, a look of hate, anger, confusion, and fear. Stepping back, Erik ran out of the room and ran to some place he thought he could be alone. Steve stayed with Tony for a moment to see if he was fine, and went off to find Erik, but was taken back at how fast he disappeared, even in unfamiliar surroundings.

Finding his way to the roof, it was already dark out, but the world below was still so bright, it pained him, the once elegant world that he despised, has now changed in to the disgraceful world that he hated. The world that he did not belong in, well, he was already used to that, not belonging, it was why he left, why he left everything behind...

Paris: 1897

"Erik Wait!" cried a hoarse voice, it sounded old, but full of strength.

"Wait for What!" Erik shouted back, "Wait for her?! Wait for Christen? Why would I wait for Her! That...That Women who betrayed Me!"

"Erik," the voice pleaded, "You know she had to, what life would she have had with you? You should know that, you should know..." she was cut off from Erik flipping over tables, flinging papers and other items, destroying his home underneath the opera Populair. "Erik, your must stop this" The voice said sternly while grasping onto him to make him stop. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain and sadness that could possibly be in the world, compelling her to pull Erik in for a hug, even if she knew he hated it. But to her surprise, he didn't push her away, instead he pulled her closer and hugged her back, letting some tears fall, dampening her shoulder.

After a moment, Erik pushed her away, "I must leave, leave Paris and my pain behind." He said calmly while drying his eyes.

"Where will you go?" The women asked.

"I'm thinking Russia, I can be alone there and die without anyone noticing." He said half joking, but he knew it would happen. Seeing his friend, acquaintance, whatever she was to him become teary eyed, it pained Erik slightly. "Oh Madam Giry, you too know it is for the best. What is left for me here, Christen has left me for that boy, and even though she carried my child, I will never see her nor my child again. Raoul would kill me on spot if he saw me, and now, everyone knows of my existence down here, they will come for me again soon enough." He spoke in such a melancholy tone it made Giry understand it was truly for the best.

Picking up a chair he had knocked over, Erik sat Madam Giry down. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tonight at midnight," he replied, "And I trust that you will tell everyone the ghost has disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Of coarse, but, Do you think you will go and see Christen once more, before you leave?"

Surprised by this, Erik stood baffled for a moment before responding calmly, "No. I wouldn't go and see her even if she wanted me back."

Seeing through his lie Madam Giry smiled slightly, "Well alright then."

Back on the rooftop

As the memory faded, Erik could not help but shed a tear. He missed his friend Madam Giry, he missed the Persian trying to stop him with everything he planned. And most of all, Erik missed Christen; he wished he didn't, but he knew it wouldn't change. _The sun is rising now; I must have been here all night._ He thought to himself. But he stayed a while longer to watch the sun rise, but it looked so different from the ones he had seen before, not as bright and beautiful. Saddened even more that even the sun had changed, Erik turned around and like a shadow, went back inside.

"Tony," Steve cried, "I can't find him."

"Agh! Did you check everywhere?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but..." Steve's voice died off as he and Tony turned to see a tall dark figure standing next to them. "How did you do that?" Steve asked baffled.

Slightly happy that he had in fact scared them a bit, he simply responded with a sarcastic tone, "Oh what ever to you mean?"

But unlike Steve, Tony wasn't to happy, "Where did you go?" he said sternly, interrupting Steve's admiration for Erik.

Erik then turned his head toards Tony, "I went somewhere to be alone." He remarked.

Losing interest in where he went, Tony changed the topic, "What was the big deal with your mask?"

Losing all other emotions in his eyes, rage was only evident now, "Best not ask what we do not whish to know." He said, barely holding back his rage.

"No, I do what to know, and you will show me your face!" Tony snapped back. "Steve, hold him down!"

Doing so, Steve wrapped Erik's arms in a lock, and Tony grabbed Erik's mask and tore it off. Everything seemed to happen so slowly, his mask fell, Tony stepped back, eyes wide in shock, and Steve let go of Erik's arms, unaware of what hat startled Tony, until Erik turned around. His eyes wild with rage, but also pain. It was evident to Steve that this was always the reaction whenever someone saw his face. This might have even been a milder reaction, thinking of the time that Erik comes from, he must have had worse reactions from people. But before Steve could say anything, Erik grabbed his mask off the floor and took off, probably to where he was last time.

"Well that was a different turn of events than I thought would happen." Tony remarked.

"Tony," Steve started, "What do you think his life was like with a face like that?"

"Not good." Tony simply replied and the two stood dumbfounded, staring down the hallway after Erik, even after he was long gone.

**Author's Note: Well what do you think, even when writing this it was a little saddening. But tell me what you thought of chapter two. Chapter three will come out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon_

**Author's Note: Hey all, I really hope you like my story and will review it soon. During this chapter Erik flashes back to his many encounters with people seeing his face.**

Chapter Three: Memories

_HOW COULD THEY! _ Erik thought angrily to himself, _They had NO right! _Angrily storming up to the roof, he reached the edge of the railing and gulping down crisp air, filling his lungs to the point they starting burning from the pressure. "How could they..." he whispered to himself, "How could any of them...do this to me..."

~1875~

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried a young boy running away from the neighborhood gang. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he cried through slight tears.

"Come on you little FREAK!" shouted one of the young thugs, running in a tattered shirt and dirty pair of pants, covered in mud.

Glancing back for a moment, the boy saw that he was outrunning the gang, until his bare foot tripped over something, causing him to fall to the ground. Clutching his foot in pain, and rubbing his sore knee, the gang soon reached him and surrounded him. "Come on freak, show us your pretty face!" one of the boys mocked

"He doesn't even have a face to show!" another chimed in, receiving laughter from the rest of the gang, all reveling in the fact that the young boy of five was cowering, trying to protect his mask and cover up his tears as he sat in the dirt, bleeding from his wounds from his fall.

"Lets see ya freak!" another said as he reached out to yank away the mask. Gasps escaped every last one of them upon seeing the living corps that was Erik. His face so closely resembling a skull with the lack of a nose, taught pale skin, revealing his blue veins under his skin, his protruding cheekbones and sunken golden eyes, made more terrifying from being rubbed red from his tears.

"What the hell ARE you!?" one questioned. And soon the boys picked up stoned and started throwing them at poor Erik, giving him a few cuts. All this continued until a passing Gyspy saw his face, and saw an opportunity.

~Rooftop: Present

The memory faded, leaving Erik to sulk with his thoughts in an even darker mood than what he was in before, remembering the old scars he had received from those boys, the ach coming back from when they were fresh cuts. "Everyone..every time..." he whispered to himself.

~Paris: 1880~

"Step right up step right up, come and see the Devil's Child!" Shouted a joyous Gypsy, "Come and see the Devil reincarnated!"

Many people stopped by the tent to see what this was all about, and seeing as the fee was low, they all decided why not see what all the fuss is about. Upon entering the tent, a cage sat in the center of it with a small skeletal boy sitting up against one of the corners with a potato bag over his head with two eyeholes cut out of it. At first all the spectators saw this as cruelty, but the Gypsies soon reassured them. "Do not fret, this is no boy," he told them, "It is the DEVIL HIMSELF" and upon saying this, he ripped the bag off of the boys head despite his feeble attempts to prevent him. He knew what would come next as he tried desperately to hide his face, he would be beaten, and sure enough, he was right. The fat Gypsy grabbed him by what little hair he had and whipped out his wooden rod to begin beating his back over and over until he could not take anymore and dropped his arms and was tossed into the center of the cage. Left broken, bruised, and bleeding, he hoped, like every other time, that someone might look past his hideous face, and see a boy in pain. But against all his hopes, the crowd gasped in disgust and horror, until they started throwing their food at him, breaking what little hope he allowed for himself.

Curling up into a ball, the young boy waited for the torment to end as the food hit his scarred and bleeding back, as the people shouted at the monster to go back to where he had come from. He waited until the people left, for the real torture to start...

~Rooftop: Present~

Coming back from this painful memory, Erik looked around him. It had felt so real, he could see the people laughing at him, feel the pain in his back, the fear of what was to come next. But through all of his years, from all the unmasking's, none were as painful as when Christine saw him. The _real_ him.

~Paris: 1897~

"ERIK!" shouted an angry women with an astounding voice, "WHY wont you let me see you?!"

"BECAUSE CHRISTINE," Erik snapped back at her, slightly surprising her, causing her to step back, "YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND, my face is NOT something you will see. EVER!"

Thinking that he had scared her enough with his sudden outburst, he was thoroughly surprised when he jumped forward and tore off his mask, reveling his sharp skeleton features, his deathly pail skin that showed his blue veins, and his eyes, those golden eyes that here terrifying enough on their own, were down right petrifying when shown with his face. Horrified by this sight, Christine stepped backwards while bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle a gasp, her eyes becoming glassy as they filled with tears.

Glairing angrily at Christine, he moved towards her, but she ran away before he could reach her. His heart and very soul, if he had one, broke at the way Christine, the women he had loved, looked at him. He had seen this look many times, from many people, strangers, but not once did he think that he would become close enough to feel some form of emotion, never even considered to feeling love, or what he thought was love, Erik did not know. Darkness gripped him, he had nothing, nothing to save him from the icy grips of death. He fell to his knee's, clutching his heart as he slumped to the ground and let the darkness take over...

~Rooftop: Present~

Waking from his worst memory, Erik felt something wet on his face, he was crying, something he had sworn never to do again, but here he was, crying. As he dried the freshly fallen tears, Erik replaced his mask upon his face.

Looking out over the cityscape, the sun was rising, _this horrid city really never sleeps_ he thought to himself as he realized that the activity in the streets below hadn't cesed. But the sun was quickly blocked out by a forming storm. It was strange, however, for there was only dark clouds with lightning, but no rain.

**Author's Note: Hope that you all enjoyed this sad chapter, and will review soon. I will update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon_

**Author's Note: Hello again, glad to know that my story is liked, and thanks' for the review, make's me feel special. I hope that this chapter meets your expectations.**

The wind picked up, the sky ever darkening. Erik was backing up from the railing of the rooftop, only to be trapped in a vortex of wind and lightning surrounded him. Confused and a bit worried, Erik stood still, until another pillar of lightning shot down inside of his prison, leaving a man with an abnormally large hammer dressed in a red flowing cape and armor. Dumbfounded, Erik didn't know what to do, something that was happening to him quite a bit lately, so he remained still, until the new arrival charged at him. First, a right swing with the mans hammer, Erik easily dodged it thinking it would be best to remain untouched by it, but was caught in the jaw by his left fist, knocking him to the ground. While sprawled out on the floor, the caped man walked over to Erik, grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him over his shoulder, and walked towards the door to go inside Stark Tower.

"Glad you could join us Thor." Tony said bluntly as he walked up to Thor with Steve close behind.

"It would seem you have an intruder." Thor said while throwing Erik on the ground, and ignoring Tony's remark.

"Erik, no he is our guest." Steve interjected, a slight hint of worry in his voice so see that he went through a fight with Thor.

Surprised, Thor's eyes widened, "But he was on the rooftop, he looked as though he was going to break in."

"Why didn't we think to check the roof?" Tony asked Steve with slight sarcasm in his voice, but the question still there.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when they heard a groan emitted from Erik as he stirred on the ground. "Thor, pick him up would you, and bring him to his room." Tony told him.

With a grunt, Thor did as Tony asked, but ONLY because he felt bad for beating up on his guest.

Waking up slowly, Erik felt a pain coming from his jaw, but he ignored it, remembering his fight with the caped man. _I'll get even, I'll show him._ Erik thought to himself. Feeling the inside of his pockets, he still had his Punjab lasso. Smiling to himself, Erik slid off his bed and silently went out the door, disappearing into the shadows.

"So Thor, why have you graced us with your presence?" Tony inquired.

"Loki," Thor said plainly, "He has escaped once again, and I have reason to believe he might attempt to attack Earth again, so I have come here to protect it if need be."

Tony and Steve stared at Thor in disbelief; "Well then, I don't see the harm in calling in Romanova and Barton." Tony said nonchalantly.

"Yes, call in these two, the more that we have to protect the world from a potential threat from Loki the-" Thor was cut off by a lasso being thrown around his neck blocking his airway. Tony and Steve were both surprised to find that this man had become part of the shadows and remained hidden from them all until he wanted them to know of his presence. Dazed for a moment, Tony and Steve watched the spectacle unravel before them, Erik with his lasso round Thor's neck and latched to his back, Thor thrashing left and right, up and down, until Steve finally stepped forward and pulled the two apart.

"What the hell has gotten in to you Erik?!" Steve demanded.

Glairing up at Steve, Erik spoke coldly, "He attacked me for no reason, I wanted to get even."

"I thought you were an intrup-"

Interrupting Thor, Erik shouted, "You did NOT know if I WAS in fact an intruder though, DID YOU!"

"Erik!" Steve chimed in, "Sit Down!" Glancing over to Steve, then back to Thor, Erik obeyed. "Now Thor, do you have something to say to Erik?" Steve asked, but in truth he commanded.

Looking over at Erik, Thor looked into his eyes, the golden depths causing him more discomfort than he was already feeling. "Erik, I am, um," he hesitated, "sorry." Thor mumbled shifting in his chair and looking away to the floor.

"What, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Erik harassed while pushing his ear out as if to hear better.

"I said I am SORRY!" Thor shouted, jumping to his feet, "Do not mock me any longer!"

Satisfied, Erik stood up as well, gave Thor a ghost of a smile, turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope you are satisfied now Steve." Thor told him.

Walking down the many hallways of Stark Tower, exploring the vast layout and making note of different routs he could take in secret, Erik was thinking about what had transpired earlier.

_He apologized, he actually apologized. No one has ever apologized before. What is this? Kindness? Maybe, but one can not be certain._

Lost in thought, Erik failed to notice the corridors growing ever darker with each step he took, until he heard a voice.

"And who would you be? Why are you here?" the voice asked.

Stopping in his tracks, Erik whirled around to see a man dressed in the same strainge attire as Thor, but with a few differences.

"I should ask that of you instead, Loki." Erik said calmly, but the anger clear in his voice. He did not like being surprised in his own game.

"You know me, how is it you do?"

"If Thor is somewhere else in this place, and he said that you might come, I can only assume." Erik remarked.

Sensing that Erik wasn't going to try anything, Loki decided to take a tactical risk and make an offer. "I couldn't help but overhear the commotion when you surprised Thor, how ever did you manage that, one can only guess. But, you clearly do not like these people, and we both know that I do not like them either."

"Do not waist my time." Erik interjected, "If you have something to say, SAY it." His voice clear with his impatience.

Smirking, Loki continued, "Why don't we make a deal, you help me get rid of the _Avengers_, and I..."

"The what?" Erik interrupted.

"The Avengers is what they call their little group, now may I continue?" Loki asked, impatience now clear in his voice.

"Go on then."

"If you help me get rid of them, I will give you what you want."

"What I want," Erik began, the atmosphere growing darker and colder, not unnoticed by Loki, "Cannot come to pass!"

"Well what was it you wanted?"

"Revenge." Erik said plainly, "Revenge on those who tormented me."

Getting that it had something to do with his face, Loki continued, seeing that he has a chance, "Well, what about revenge on their decedents?"

Thinking about it, Erik decided, "Fine then, but you must promise me that, and one other thing."

"And what is that?" Loki asked, barely able to hold back his twisted delight that he has a pawn to twist around.

"I want Christine Daaé 's descendent as well."

Agreeing, the two men shook hands, surprising Loki at how cold the man's skin was.

"Well, you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Call me a Phantom, for I am nothing more to you." And upon saying that, Erik slipped into the shadows and left Loki alone.

"This will be interesting." Loki remarked to himself before disappearing as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon_

**Author's Note: Hello again! Im glad that _some_ people like my story (you know who you are). I keep writing for that, and because this story is gonna be awesome. Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter Five_

"Hey Erik," Tony shouted as he caught up to the sulking man walking through all the hallways, "Where have you been?"

Recalling his chat the other day with Loki, Erik thought it would be best to keep that to himself, seeing as he had been promised his one wish, and from a god of sorts, "Nowhere, everywhere, I have just been mapping out your building. It is quite extensive." Erik said, not truly lying to Tony.

Looking him up and down suspiciously, Tony grunted his approval. "Well come down with me, there are three more that you need to meet."

Motioning for Tony to lead on, they went to one of the lower floors.

Upon entering the room, which held Steve and Thor, Erik saw three people of which he did not know. One was a women, red hair, green eyes, tight leather pants and leather jacket. The other two were men; one had short blond hair, blue eyes, and what seemed to be called 'casual' clothing. The other man had thinning brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a suit. The group was talking amongst themselves until Tony and Erik came into the room.

"Natasha, Barton, Phil," Tony stated, "This is Erik."

All eyes moving to Erik, he stood there like a statue, ice pouring off of him, "Hello." He said plainly, with his slight French accent.

Stepping forward, hand outstretched, Natasha spoke in French, "Nice to meet you, Erik."

Surprised by this sudden change in language, Erik replied in kind, "With a name Like Natasha, I would have guessed you spoke Russian." Ignoring her hand.

Pulling back her hand, Natasha smirked, and then spoke in Russian; "I have many talents Erik, but what about you?"

"Do not think so little of me Ms. Natasha, I am a man of many tongue's" Erik replied in Russian, surprising her this time.

Looking on their conversation of many languages, Steve spoke up, "Well why don't we start making sense and speak English."

Looking over at Steve, Natasha and Erik spoke English again. Barton was the next to chime in, "So Stark here tells us that you were trapped in ice like Steve here, but he was unclear as to how long it was."

All attention put back onto Erik, he grew nervous, never liking having people look at him. "I believe it was something like two centuries, from what I am told, the year is 2013 yes, I am from 1875." He spoke in a hauntingly beautiful voice.

Everyone now understanding the gravity of his situation, they looked upon him, mouths agape, eyes wide.

Natasha then took a step closer to Erik, causing him even more discomfort than he already felt. She reached a hand out, and attempted to touch him, as if to see if he were truly there, but Erik moved out of the way, not liking people touching him. "Erik," Natasha spoke softly, "What do you need?"

Erik was shocked, the compassion in her voice, the worry in her eye, never had anyone asked him such a question before, not even..._her_... not even, _Christine_.

"I..." he didn't know what to say, for a few moments, Erik forgot everything, the other people in the room with them, the change in time, and even his face, he forgot all of it, Erik was lost on this women. "I need," he hesitated, "I need to know what happened to my opera house."

"Okay." Natasha cooed to him, reaching out once again to touch Erik, give him a warming embrace, but was again denied.

~A Few Days Later~

Erik lay on his bed, still reminiscing over his brief encounter with Ms. Romanova, how she had cared for him.

"Phantom," spoke a voice, which just seemed to be set in a mocking tone, weather the user wanted it or not. Erik sat up on his bed, disrupted by this voice and the man that now sat in his chair.

"Hello again Phantom, what news do you bring me of the Avengers, how may I break them apart." Loki inquired.

"You have not yet given me sufficient time to acquire this information." Erik spat back, "Information like this takes time to obtain, it will NOT happen in just a few days!"

Smirking at Erik's lack of restraint Loki replied, a chilling edge to his voice, not liking being yelled at by a mortal, "Well Phantom, I suggest that you hurry, I am not a patient man, and our agreement will only last for so long." And after saying this, Loki vanished, leaving Erik back to his thoughts, in the darkness.

No sooner hat Loki vanished was there a knock on his door. "Erik?" Natasha asked, "Erik are you up yet, we should get going if you still want to go to your opera house."

"Yes Ms. Romanova, I will be ready in a minute." Erik replied, a sweetness to his voice he only used when speaking to Natasha.

Grabbling his mask, fasting it tightly to his face, and then strapping his cloak around himself, then headed out the door. :"Shall we?" Erik inquired of Natasha, motioning for her to follow him, for he had memorized the layout of the tower, and knew where Tony's jet was.

~At the Jet~

"Erik, glad you could make it" Tony said as Erik and Natasha arrived.

Looking around at all the large machinery Erik grew nervous, but attempted to hide it. Tony noticed nothing, but Natasha saw his slight change in demeanor.

"Tony," she began, catching his attention, "Why don't you explain what these are to Erik." She commanded of him.

As Tony did as she asked, Erik paid little attention to him, thinking to himself.

_Could I trust these people?_ He asked of himself. _Could I trust Loki? No no no, of coarse not, but that does not mean I could not use him. But these people, still unsure. _He continued contemplating this until he was snapped back to reality by Tony's irritating voice.

"Hello, Erik, are you listening, I don't have to explain this you know, have you even heard a single thing that I have said?" Tony questioned irritated.

"Indeed I have, this thing you call a plain can transport people or cargo by air, I'm not sure that I believe this, but you seem confident in this so I suppose it must be true." Erik responded, a smirk appearing on his lips when he finished.

"Fine then, shall we board then?" Tony said, motioning for him to step inside the 'flying' death trap.

As the plain started down the runway, Erik was already quite nervous, but still tried to hide it as best he could. But it was hard to overlook the fact that he was clenching the seat to death. But when it finally started to go up into the air, he looked out the window, amazement first overtaking him at the wonder of flying, but then fear. The plain continued climbing higher and higher. Erik made sure that he was strapped in his seat and held on for dear life.

"Well Erik," Tony started, "We are off to Paris."

**Author's Note: I hope that this chapter is all right; it is more of a filler chapter. The next one will be amazing though, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own any rights, characters, names, or gain anything from the Avengers. This franchise belongs to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Joss Whedon_

**Author's Note: Do not worry, this story will continue until completion, and how can I leave out the big green guy, all in due time (rubs hands maniacally). Having one person that loves this story is enough for me, enjoy.**

_Chapter Six_

Terrifying. If Erik could choose one word to describe his current form of transportation, terrifying would o it. Far to worried to carry on a conversation, Natasha let him be, feeling bad for him, but found it a little funny how the poor man thought he would die in this thing.

Sitting next to tony, Natasha questioned him about this mystery-masked man.

"Tony," she started, interrupting his current form of entertainment. Sitting down next to him she continued, "Who is this man?"

"I am not sure, I have checked all records for an Erik Dessler, I found nothing. When he said he was a manager of this opera house I checked the records of the past managers, all the way back to its opening day, and found no record. It is possible that the records were destroyed, but the dates on them are in order." Tony told her. Seeing that this was still sinking in, he continued, "I do not know who he is."

"Then why are we taking him to the opera house?" Natasha inquired.

"Maybe we can learn who he is." Tony said. "An I don't want to do my work, don't tell Pepper."

Unamused, Natasha continued her questioning, "Why does he wear that mask?"

Upon hearing this, Tony paled, causing Natasha discomfort, "Natasha, no mater what, do not remove his mask." Stirring up her curiosity even more, the look on her face made Tony continue.

"I saw his face, and it is not something that you would want to see, his is disfigured in the most horrible way. But I can only pity him really."

"And why is that?"

"Because, even nowadays we cannot even look upon different people without disgust, think about what it would have been like for someone with even a slight disfigurement 200 years ago, his is his whole face."

Thinking on that, the plain ride was silent the rest of the way

~At the Paris Opera House: Day Time~

What Erik saw brought tears to his eyes. Paris, it looked mostly the same, the grand architecture that surrounded him. Then there was the opera house, _his_ opera house; it looked just as lovely as ever, the statues that decorated its outer walls were kept clean, people walking in buying tickets and leaving.

"Looks nice." Tony remarked, causing Erik to become irritated.

"It is not 'nice' as you put it, she is grand, beautiful." Erik told Tony.

Erik started forward, not wanting to wait any longer to see his opera any longer, but some person stopped him.

"Whoa man, nice costume, looks really authentic!" They said in French. This caused Erik some great confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked impatiently in French.

"Well you are hear for the contest, aren't you?" replied the Parisian

"What contest?"

"The annual Phantom of the Opera contest, you know the story, don't you?"

"Yes I am quite familiar." Erik replied, some amusement to his voice.

"Good that's what is going on, there is a contest for the best Phantom costume inside the opera house, I'm sure you could win." The Parisian complimented.

Contemplating this, Erik asked one more question, "How do you all now about the Phantom?"

This confused the Parisian, "The novel of coarse, written by Gaston Leroux, he claimed that the Phantom was a real guy."

Erik remained silent as the Parisian walked away, was this how he was remembered, he would have rather not have been remembered at all, but a character in a story, he would have to read it.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, it was about nothing."

"What about this Phantom of the Opera, you seemed quite interested in that." Ignoring Tony, Erik quickened his pace to the opera house.

Walking inside, Erik was shocked at what he saw, it was the same, but there was a banner hanging that read "Phantom of the Opera Contest, Today!" And looking at the people, he saw himself. Everyone was wearing his standard attire; black dress cloths, white shirt, and some wore his hat. The only differences were in the material and the masks. Some were white some were black, some covered the whole face, some covered half.

It was too much, Erik ran to the one place he knew he could be alone, his home.

Following close behind him, Natasha didn't dare let Erik out of her sight, for fear of losing him in the crowd of people dressed like him. She was piecing it together, his mask, the opera house, the crowd of people dressed as the Phantom of the Opera that were really dressed as him. She knew now that the two were the same, Erik was the Phantom.

"Erik!" she shouted over the crowd, but was ignored by him. Erik pushed forward, shoving anything in his way until he made it down to the now abandoned area of the opera house, with Natasha close behind. Erik then surprised her by turning into a room, but when she got there, he was gone.

~Erik's Point of View~

_Why is this women so persistent in following me?_ He asked himself. _Can she not see I wish to be alone!_ Erik then decided to take the long way home. Less direct it may be, she wouldn't be able to follow him when he slipped behind the mirror.

Storming into the Prima Dona room, one he had so many memories in, he made for the mirror, reminiscing in his pain could come later, but now he had to get rid of Natasha. Pushing the trigger that opened the mirror, he was surprised to see it open easily, he had expected it to be rusted, _Never Mind that now!_ He thought, and he then slipped into the corridor and closed the mirror. _Just in time_, he smirked to himself, her confused look reminded him of the good days, when he would give someone the slip, how he enjoyed that feeling.

"Natasha!" cried Steve, he and Tony following behind her, "Where is Mr. Dessler?"

Looking around the room, a line of sweat forming on her brow, "I do not know." She said plainly.

Laughing to himself slightly, Erik started down the corridor thinking to himself. _Why was the passage in such good shape? I was always managing it, it really should not have worked, but it did. Who has kept it in such good shape?_

His thoughts occupied him the rest of the way until he reached the lake. He saw his boat, also in good condition, and he went across the lake. _Home._ Feeling the familiar door handle in his gloved hand gave him a sense of rejoice, and pushing the door open, what he saw shocked him.

**Author's Note: Hahaha, cliffhanger! Didn't see that coming did ya. This chapter came really easly to me, so I thought why not update soon, hope you liked it. And just wait for the next one, it will be epic, Erik has a surprise to figure out, and a deal to settle**


End file.
